My Clarity
by teeceecee
Summary: A strange alien artifact turned her life upside down and she suddenly found herself at the fore front of an ancient civil war, meeting superheroes from long forgotten childhood stories and maybe, with a twist of fate- falling in love with one of them. Steve/OC.
1. Infected

**Here's the rewritten version of my story. I hope you guys like it! Listen to:**

**Changes - 3 Doors Down**

* * *

_**I try to hold this under control, they can't help me 'cause no one knows...**_

* * *

Clare didn't know what forces conspired to bring her here tonight. The pulsating blue lights and the loud music combined with her tequila shots to make her suddenly nauseous.

Squeezing her way between two scantily clad girls gyrating against each other, she managed to find her roommate cozying up with some college boys at the back of the club. She unsteadily wobbled forward and was greeted by giggles from her fellow classmates.

"Hey, Tia?" she called out.

Tia turned around and gave her a warm smile as she stood up.

"Do you mind if you hand me the key…I need to get back to the room to uh-" she was suddenly aware of some of the boys snickering. She blushed but kept her head up high, no doubt news of her drunkenness would reach the ears of every junior before the sun had risen.

"Change into something more comfortable," she said, gesturing at her flimsy tank top.

Mercifully, Tia got up and handed her the key. "You know what, maybe I should call it a night too," her Latino friend said.

With a swish of her dark brown hair, Tia grabbed her purse and led Clare out.

"Are you okay?" she asked, voice rose to battle the music's deep bass.

For the first time in the evening, Clare felt more like herself as she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for literally throwing me into the lion's den, that idiot could barely keep his hands where they should belong."

She recalled how her roommate had subtly left her with a senior named Jared Sanders. Clare had spent the whole night trying to push his hands from wondering below her waist and the shots she consumed to make herself feel better didn't help.

"I had to at least throw his claws off of me and he still couldn't take a hint," she grumbled. Tia had the audacity to laugh as she threw her an easy smile.

"I'm sorry Clare, but I thought you both would hit it off, you know, since you like Linkin Park and he likes Linkin Park too," Tia replied cheekily as she opened the door leading to the back alley.

The cool breeze felt wonderful on Clare's heated skin as she relished the smell of fresh September air.

"Oh yes, we are totally bonded for life," she retorted sarcastically.

Her roommate just rolled her eyes as she pulled her cardigan tighter around her.

"I wonder if I'm gonna wake up drunk tomorrow," Clare wondered hazily. "That would be my first time."

Tia chuckled as they rounded the street. "If you had played nice with Jared tonight, something else would've been your first time," she said with a naughty glint in her dark eyes.

Clare faked a choke as she dramatically gasped for breath. "I can't believe that you- Tia Corezzo could ever tell a dirty joke," she said mockingly.

Tia tried to jab her in the ribs, but her petite height didn't allow it. She pouted instead.

"Look, honey, I may be short but one day I'll be tall enough to snub you in the nose," her friend threatened.

Clare smiled. At 5'1, Tia was a force to be reckoned with but her structure didn't allow you to think of anything else besides the word 'tiny'. With small hands, wiry brown hair and a pert nose, she was the complete epitome of all things small and cute…but could be deadly if she wanted.

"Clarity Davis, are you making fun of me?" she said, hands on her hips. A sly smile suddenly graced her face. "You do know I have the room key here with me," she said, deceivingly innocent.

"And someone may find herself…locked out tonight," Tia said, devilish smirk on her face.

"Why you little-" Clare was just beginning to snatch the key from Tia's fingers when she heard it.

A whistling sound- getting louder and louder, almost like a…

"Tia!" Clare screeched. "Move!"

The red head grabbed her friend by hand and pushed her behind a wall. A jarring impact to the ground made Clare fall head first, the ground rushing to meet her.

She made to stand but was knocked down again. Bright light, blue as the depth of the ocean engulfed her- leaving a trail of flamed needles up her skin. She cried out in anguish and the foreign sensation seemed to be feeding of her fear for the pain intensified.

Clare could hear her friend screaming out for her and another indistinguishable voice yelling out.

Her whole world suddenly went black.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The incessant sound was the first thing that greeted Clare's ears when she finally regained consciousness.

Tentatively, she tried cracking her eyelids open. Sudden light sharp as a knife flooded Clarity's eyes as she struggled to squint against the harsh glare.

She looked around the room wildly, arms reaching out to find that they were bounded instead. She looked down and saw straps criss-crossing her body, each sturdier than the last and pining her down to a cold metal table. The cold seeped into Clare's skin, making her shiver with fear.

But that wasn't the only thing that scared her.

She was shocked to find that her usual olive skin was blue hued instead. Veins bulged and throbbed under her foreign epidermis and a scream of pure terror escaped her lips.

What's happening to me? She thought as she helplessly thrashed.

"Hello? Anybody? Where am I?!" she squeaked, her thin voice lost in the whirring of the machines.

Gulping breath after breath of air to calm herself down, she took a look around at her surroundings.

The room was stark and impersonal with bleach white walls and a titanium door leading to god knows where. Beside her, the steady thumping of a heart rate indicated her pulse and in front, a monitor with various alternating information on its holographic screen was being replaced one by one with minute analysis.

Clarity squinted and found that all the information on the screen was about _her._ From personal details to her health records, everything Clare knew about herself was splayed on the screen.

"What the…" she breathed as she read one analysis about her current state.

_High possibility of mutation… absorbed large amount of radiation… foreign particles in bloodstream… electric charges in body heightened…_

None of it made sense to her but she continued reading, growing more incredulous by the second.

"Those are all your vitals, in case you were wondering," a voice said from the doorway.

Clare's head snapped up and found a silhouette of a man stalking towards her. When his face came into the light, she nearly gasped in shock.

The first thing she noticed was three angry red scars, leading from his temple down to his eye patch. His face was grim but there was nothing malicious in his expression. Clare found it strange that he was garbed in all black, as if his wardrobe had never seen the light of colors before.

"Clarity Jane Davis, my name is Nick Fury- the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I shall be your personal caretaker," he said bluntly. "Your safety is my responsibility and a cure for the manifestation of the radiation in your bloodstream is almost underway."

For once, Clare couldn't find anything sarcastic to say about his silly name, his blunt demeanor…she was lucky she managed to make a sound at all.

"Manifestation?" she squeaked out, finding her voice. "I don't understand what you mean."

The director gave her a leveled look as he proceeded to explain how an alien artifact had came crashing to space, the high level of gamma radiation it emitted had caused her genes to mutate, leaving her an unstable species. He then explained that the teams intelligence led by a man named Bruce Banner is trying their best to create a remedy to counter the manifestation her DNA was undergoing.

Through it all Clare listened attentively, her eyes growing wider and wider until she was sure they'd pop out of her skull. When he finished, she made a noise that sounded like a gasp and a groan together.

"So you mean to say that…that I'm a…" she refused to believe it.

"A mutant, yes," Nick Fury said, a hint of sympathy flashed in his dark eyes before it was replaced by hard determination.

Clare was silent, pondering. "Are you sure I'm not in one of those hidden camera sitcoms right now?" she asked doubtfully and for the briefest of moments, he cracked the smallest of smiles.

"If you are then this episode would've been the most expensive of them all," he replied curtly.

A sudden strange feeling came over Clare just then. Her whole body felt like it was being immersed in warm water that steadily grew warmer and warmer until it scalded her.

She struggled against the bonds when the scalding feeling intensified and she literally felt as if she was being burned alive.

"Wh-What's going on?" she asked as her teeth started chattering. The blood in her veins was boiling into an unknown crescendo.

The director was already in motion, typing into the monitor hastily, his features contorted into a grim expression. He clicked a single button a sudden charge went through her body, making her shudder. Clare slumped back onto the table, gasping and heaving.

Nick Fury wiped his brow as he gave her a hard stare.

"W-W-What's that?" she asked through her chattering teeth.

He sighed through his nose. "That…That was one of the side effects of manifestation," he explained.

It took all of Clare's strength to give him a questioning stare.

"Shocks…your body's reacting to the sudden surge by releasing electric charges to stabilize your DNA," he continued. "This would tire you if it got out of hand."

Dizzily she replied, "Yeah, I think I got that memo," and promptly faded back into the black.


	2. Losing It

**Second chapter's up! **

* * *

_**I'm starting to suffocate, And soon I anticipate, I'm coming undone...**_

_**-Coming Undone; Korn**_

* * *

"…do you think…I don't know…she'll be alright?"

The hush whispers of two males mingled and Clarity opened her eyes with a small groan. She could feel the terrible throbbing in her head, amplified by the ringing in her ears. Her throbbing lost its intensity and she felt as if her head was stuff with cotton. Clare was grateful that she was still strapped down onto the table; any sudden movements would've made her nauseous and probable to fainting.

Still, she struggled into a comfortable position, aware of the icy prickles left on her skin. She lifted up her hand and was relieved when she found that her skin had returned to its original olive hue.

A man then came into view, holding out a cup of water. "Here," he said and lifted it to her lips. She drank greedily, her raging thirst subsiding. The man had honey blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a mild concerned look. He was garbed in clothes from a different era, but he didn't seem to mind. She nodded her head in thanks.

"W-What happened?" she croaked, voice raspy.

"The shocks shut your brain down for a while," he replied. "It's already been two days since you were out, we thought you were done for."

"More like Stevey here thought you were done for," another man appeared, his brown eyes glinting with mirth. He was shorter and stockier than Steve, but his confidence more than made up for the space he lacked. "I made a bet that you would wake up- that alien radioactive shit running in your veins is hard to put out," he gave her a quirking smile. "The names Tony Stark," he said with an amiable grin.

Clare's eyes widened. "Tony Stark as in the Ir-"

"The Ironman, yes, don't inflate his head anymore than he needs," Steve replied, giving Tony a measured look.

Tony groaned. "You took the fun out of surprising her," he grumbled.

"Wow," she breathed. "You gotta be kidding me."

Steve gave her a questioning look. "Excuse me? Why would we kid you for?"

"It's an expression Cap," Tony replied with a pointed look. He then looked at the startled girl. "You have to bear with Sleeping Beauty's lapse in modern slang; he taking it one day at a time, trying to catch up with the 70 years he was asleep"

Clare shook her head furiously. "I know," and despite her current predicament, she gave a dreamy smile. "You sacrificed yourself in saving the world before the bombs could destroyed it."

Tony chuckled. "Looks like you got yourself a fan girl, Steve."

Her face reddened. "N-No, it's just that I read your story and I thought-"

"He's just fooling around with you, Miss Davis," he said in an offhand manner.

"'Fooling around?'" Tony quipped. "Groovy choice of language, Cap."

Steve gave Tony a consternated look. "Be useful and hand Miss Davis a blanket."

The infamous man of iron rolled his eyes, but threw a blanket on her shivering form. Clare didn't realize that she was practically shivering until he wrapped the quilt around her. In fact, she seemed to be not able to feel anything.

The cool, prickling sensation had subsided but her fingers were still tingling and she realized she couldn't feel the seeping cool of the metal table. Her face showed her confusion.

"I'm sorry about your state now, but Nick Fury said it was best if we left you like this," Steve said with an apologetic expression. "He said that it was better if you remained immobile if another episode happens."

Tony snorted. "You actually listened to what that grouchy pirate says?" and for the first time since she's been here, someone actually sympathized with her condition. "You're practically nailing her to a spiky ice block."

"He's right," Clare said with a wince.

Steve gave her another one of his apologetic smiles. "Yes, but it's necessary for your safety."

Mercifully, her wits had returned and she gave him a pointed glare. "It's not as if I was going to blow up the roof," she argued.

The Captain shrugged heavily. "What Nick Fury says, we follow."

"That and you are likely to blow up the roof," Tony added. He tapped his fingers briskly against the holographic keyboard and an image of her vitals appeared before her. He tapped the screen and glowing red lights emerged on her pulse points.

"Those are the effects of the radioactivity of the Tessarect, it changes brain synapses and increased the negative charges," Tony frowned. "So now, you're basically a walking, charged foot rug."

Clare eyed the information warily. "Can it be erased?" she questioned.

Steve shook his head. "We can only subdue the effects but not truly destroy it."

She frowned and fell into a contemplative silence. "Is there anyway-" she began. "Is there any way that I'll be…I'll be able to go home?" she asked.

Even Tony was struck by her helpless question and shrugged. "Sorry Neytiri, I guess you're here to stay until Nick finds a way on how to incorporate you back to society."

An intense sadness filled her as she felt herself trembling. I will not cry, she promised herself, even if I'm terrified beyond words, I will not.

"H-How about Tia?" she asked, her brown eyes wide with apprehension. "Does she know where I am?"

Steve winced, as if the question caused him physical pain.

Tony whistled, his expression placid. "I almost feel bad for you, Clare," he admitted. "If I were in your position, I would totally flip."

She looked confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D had to alter Tia's memories after the incident and she can't remember anything of that night," he said. "And to a certain extent…she can't remember you."

Clare was about to give the Captain a piece of her mind when he held up his hand, silencing her torrent of words. "Listen, the only thing she ever remembers of you is that you are her roommate and you were seen in that club two nights ago, that's it."

Her heart caved in. "B-But, she's my best friend," she blurted.

Tony gave her a pitying gaze. "Still, your friend couldn't find out about us and hey, maybe it's for the best, she won't tell your parents you've been clubbing," he offered.

That would be great, if I had parents, she thought. Clare gave him a glacial look. "Yes, and on the meantime, explain to my professors in college that I never existed."

He grimaced. "We're working on that."

Steve intervened, before things could get ugly. "Miss Davis, I'm truly sorry for what happened but we promise no permanent harm would be done to anyone. We still have to collect your D.N.A samples, administer the shot and-"

"And what?" she cut in sharply. "Erase everyone's memories? Pretend I never existed," anger coursed through her veins, making her tremble even worse.

"Take my life away? Everything that ever mattered to me?" she swore, violently throwing herself against the thick straps. "_Get me use to the fact that I will never exist ever_-"

A scalding hot sensation pricked her skin and she screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs that even Tony was shocked.

"M-Make i-it st-st-stop," she said between clenched teeth.

Steve stepped back, hauling Tony along with him. "Watch out, she's having one of her episodes."

Clare wanted to tell them to get away, yell every profanity in every language she knew. Part of her was indignant that they treated this as if it were a temper tantrum and the other part was truly terrified of the what was about to happen.

Her body bowed on the table and she let out a bellow of pain. Her eyes pricked with a hot tears and she groaned. The electric shocks coursed through her body, making her fingertips spark.

"C-C-Can't control it," vaguely she caught sight of their alarm faces. "H-H-He-Help!"

Her shriek seemed to shake them into consciousness. Steve raced to the door, narrowly avoiding the sparks from her fingers.

"Tony, you stay and monitor her reactions," he commanded in an authoritive. "And if this room's going down, get out of here quick."

"Wait!" Tony shouted, unnerved. "What are you going to do?"

"Get Bruce," he grimaced. "We need to get her the shot now!"

He ran from the room before Tony could reply and the other man gave a grim look. "Alright then Sparky, it's just you and me," he mumbled, his fingers typing furiously on the keyboard.

A myriad of information flitted past him and his brown eyes scanned each of them attentively. He lightly tapped the screen and if possible, the metal table became colder.

"How's that Sparky?" he questioned, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Clare nodded, her teeth chattering, the sound unnerving. "B-B-Bet-Better," she replied and gave a facsimile of a smile.

"Hang in there, Dr. Banner is on his way," he reassured and continued adjusting the settings so that she wouldn't lose control.

There was nothing she could do but stay patient and trying to keep her powers under wraps. She almost had a hold on it when another racking wave of pain crashed onto her, dissolving whatever hold she had. Clare screamed, her fists scrapping the metal table with a spine chilling _shricckk._

Tony winced but he continued adjusting. At one point she felt a huge wave of electricity running through her but she was beyond numb from the pain wracking her tired body. She gave him a baleful glare.

"S-Stop that," she scolded. He lifted his hands up in a placating gesture and continued scanning the statistics.

A crash through the door made them both turn and Clare noticed an older man rushing in, with a syringe in his hand. His hair was tousled and there were dark rings under his eyes and he had a look of distraught on his face. Steve followed, hot on his heels.

"Roger, you know I can't do this, the shot may kill her-"

"Unless her powers don't kill her themselves," Steve argued, his face set in a stubborn manner.

"But, the serum's not complete! Fury would have my head-"

"He'll have your head if you don't save her," Tony said in a hard tone.

That seemed to have made Dr. Banner realized the severity of the situation. He gave a resigned sigh.

"Alright…okay. Steve, help me hold her down- careful! Stay away from her fingers," Dr. Banner pushed the sleeves of his dress shirt up and began measuring the colorless liquid before pouring it into the syringe.

Steve placed his hands on her shoulders, his tone firm but not harsh. "Stay still, you don't want this shot moving up the wrong vein," he warned.

"Wh-"was all Clare managed before another wave of pain wracked her.

The agony would have made her leap from the table had Steve's hands not hold her down.

"Hold her firm, Steve," Bruce warned, coming to stand beside Clare.

He lifted the sleeve of her flannel shirt out of the way. He steadied her right hand, a look of pain crossing his features where the sparks fell against his bare skin. Dr. Banner aligned the shot and in one swift movement, pierced her skin with it.

Clare convulsed when she felt the cool substance entering her system. Her thrashing stopped and she fell, limp on the examining table.

Steve's hands lost their firm grip, his expression careful. He kept a hand on her shoulder, in case the shot backfired and she would lose control again.

But that never happened. Clare's eyes slip shut when she felt the pain ebbing away.

She closed her eyes warily, grateful for the loss of the excruciating agony. She closed her eyes and welcomed the cool embrace of unconsciousness.

Before she fell under its soothing waves, she gave Dr. Banner an exhausted beam. "Thank you," she whispered and lapsed into the arms of soothing respite.


End file.
